3rd grade lovers
by Kitsune Mist
Summary: IY/KAG Inu Yasha Is the most popular guy in school, Kagome is the prettiest girl in school, Their 3rd grade love is about to blow up in there face and change everything R
1. The Beginging

Torn:  
  
By: Kitsune Mist  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue, I do Not own any of the Inu and Co. Characters (  
  
I Will Not Post this In Later Chapters:  
  
Words= contexts of the story " words " = talking of characters  
  
words = thoughts of characters (I'm not sure if when I post it it'll be italic but if they are not, they are meant to be and so I'll be very sorry if it confuses you)  
  
* words * = showing action (I don't use this much)  
  
( words ) = thoughts of author or notes of author  
  
// word // = inner voice of a character's  
  
~o~O~o~O~Words~O~o~O~o = scene or change of scene, or start of chapter  
  
  
  
~o~O~o~O~Torn~O~o~O~o  
  
It was a nice cool day and it was around 7:00 Kagome Lay asleep in bed, She had been sick for a few weeks now, and was missing so much school, She Didn't care about Math (Who does) Kagome rolled in her bed, And fell asleep, Why was life so complicated?  
  
~o~O~o~O~At School~O~o~O~o  
  
" Where is Kagome Sango" Asked a rather handsome boy named Hojo  
  
"She is Sick" said and exasperated Sango "Still"  
  
"Owww. Poor little kaggie-chan is sick" Said a guy with long white hair, and an irritable smirk, he was accompanied by a group of lackies and girls , Acouple of the girls giggled at Inu Yasha's Remark  
  
"Shut Up Doggie Boy, Just because she turned you down doesn't give you the wright to mock her" Said Sango Sticking up for her best friend "Especialy when she is sick in bed, How pathedic can you get"  
  
"What is she talking about Inu Yahsa" Said a rather harsh Voice from one of the girls who was standing to the sid of him, but now is infront of him giving him an evil death glare "What does she mean `Just because she turned you down` have you been cheating on me"  
  
" Sango. stop bringing that up" Said a now Very irritated Inu Yahsa " That was in the 3rd grade. I was an idiot back then."  
  
"Uhuh, Ya , Keep telling your self that Inu Boy, but seeing as how you live inbetween us , and your mother just LOVES me and Kagg, we know A LOT of your secrets" Said Sango very coolly, as she turned around and walk away, but she wasn't done yet Just one more hit aughta do it she turned her head around " I know when people are bull shiting me" and with that she walked away, with Inu Yasha gawking that she would dare insult him.  
  
Who does she think she is. Why does she think I like Kagome, I HATE her, I did like her in the third grade, But that was a LONG time ago, now I'm with Kama, im mean in not in 3rd grade im in 11th, How could any one like Kagome, I mean she isn't . uhhh . she isn't cool, she is pretty, nic, sweet, smart, sassy, perfect, and WATE, I am not thinking aqbout Kagome any more, its just wrong.  
  
"Inu Yahsa Are you commin" Miroku's voice brought him out of his trance  
  
"Coming where?" Said inu yahsa confused  
  
"Boy your out of it, were going to the ice cream parlor, you coming?" Ask Miroku Again  
  
" Ya, Sure, Lets go" said Inu Yasha, " So Were Ditching School. Again"  
  
"Ya, I don't wunna go to school today" Said Miroku  
  
I'll just have a good Kagome free day, but I do hop that she feels better.  
  
  
  
~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o  
  
Sango decided to ditch school that day also, she went home, and calle dup Kagome to see how she was feeling  
  
"hey"  
  
"hey"  
  
"Fellin better" "a little"  
  
"good, gunna be at school tomarro?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Thank God"  
  
"My mom says I can go to school now if I want"  
  
"well are you gunna"  
  
"Ya I was gunna come at lunch"  
  
" Ho Jo Seem worried"  
  
"Ya I know, hey's come to my house every day with something to help me get better"  
  
"How cute"  
  
"shut up Sango"  
  
"Do You Want to Go to get some ice cream, I could come pick you up "  
  
"sure. why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Screw school, im coming to pick you up in 5 so get dressed alright"  
  
"k, where are we going"  
  
"to bobs Ice Cream Parlor"  
  
"aight, seen you in 5"  
  
"bye"  
  
The two girls hung up the phone and Kagome started to get dressed , Sango went down stairs and made her self some food,//Kagome seemes depresed lately, Maybe she's having her period, no, its been more than a week , Maybe it Inu Yasha, It Probably is, I mean hey's been so mean to her, they were best friends for so long, she should just forget about him , hey's a real jerk now, But I think she realy likes him// * ring ring *  
  
"Hello"  
  
"hey Sang hows Kag?"  
  
"She's Doin Fine, were going out for ice cream, wunna come?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"im leaving to go pick Kag up about now so ill be at you pad soon"  
  
"Alrighty tighty"  
  
"Bye Koral"  
  
Koral was Kagome's and Sango's Friend she went to a different school, she was populare, and realy beautiful, Koral never realy went to school, she didn't care about grade, she was brilliant with out them.  
  
Sango got in her car and drove away to pick Up Kagome Listning to "Torn" She sang along with the words,  
  
"I thought I sawa man brought to life, he came around like he was worm and he was dignified."  
  
"SANGOOOOOOOOO" Yelled a voice motioning her to stop the car  
  
She pulled up along sid of a boy named Miroku " Can you give me a ride to Bob's, "The Dog" left me behind"  
  
" `the dog' who might the dog be"  
  
"Inu Yasha" Said Miroku like everyone knew that  
  
"allright, hop in, im on my way to pick up Kag, and Ko"  
  
"Who is Ko , ive never met her"  
  
" You will soon" just then Sango's Cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello"Sango picked up her cell and waited for a minute nodding then she concluded her so called "Chat" with "Ok, ill meet you there"  
  
"who was that" this had raised Miroku's suspition,  
  
"that was Koral, im not picking her up any more, she's goin by her self" Said Sango point blankly  
  
"Where are you going anyhow" asked Miroku who couldn't keep his mouth shut  
  
" were going to Bob for some Ice Cream then to a movie" " Ohhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~OEnd~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~  
  
I know that was kindof short, but I wrote it in one sitting, I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, its written, but I don't wunna post it just yet, This is my first fic so be nice 


	2. At Bob's and in the Ice Cream

3rd grade lover

Chapter 2: At Bob's and in the ice cream

By: Kitsune Mist

~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~

Sango pulled up at Kagome's house and honked the horn, a very distressed and very pale Kagome ran out of the house, her mini skirt swaying and her ponytail swooshing. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" she said pointing an accusing finger at Miroku. 

"He's comin with us" Sango said blankly "He was on the side of the road, im not that mean…" She trailed off looking impatiently at Kagome.

"Fine, but you, get in back" She pointed at the intruder and hopped in the front seat. The cool wind from Sango's convertible was refreshing, she love Sango's car. 

"Kag, Ko is gunna meat us at Bob's, aight" 

"Yay, I finally get to talk to her again" Kagome looked at her self in the flap down mirror " Hey where is the perv going?" 

"Bob's" Sango didn't want to get on this topic, if it to far, she would have to tell Kagome that Inu Yahsa was going to be there. 

"Really" Kagome did her famous, I have a needle in my eyebrow and I like it look. Miroku noticed trouble, and decided to do the only thing he could think to do

He grabbed her ass.

"MIROKU"

Sango's face was RED with furry "Why did you do that" 

His face had a huge hand print on it "Ill tell you later" He whispered

"Were here, oh and there's Koreal, come on, lets get out" 

All three filed out Miroku went inside and Kag and Sango made their way over to their friend Koreal.

"Took you long enough, lets go inside."

"Sight" 

The Three girls looked drop dead gorgeous as they walk into the store, all three looked like knockouts. All the guys stared and all the girls glared as the three made their way over to a booth. 

"Here you are" A very cute boy with short blond hair, and a build body handed them all their ice cream. 

"Thanks" Kagome got a strawberry shake; Koreal got fudge Sunday with Carmel, and Sango got a bowl of chocolate ice cream. They were regulars, and didn't even have to order, they loved bobs, the sevice was fast, well for them at least. 

The three girls at their their ice creams in peace. 

"What movie do you want to go see?"

"I want to go see Gigli" Kagome was absolutely in love with Ben.

"Kagome, there is no way in hell we are going to THAT."

"Fine lets go see, T3"

"To gory" Koreal didn't like movies with to much blood "How about POTC" 

"Yes!"

"Fine"

"Lets go" Kagome got up and headed for the door as her two friends followed her. 

"Well, well, well" The three girls turned around to come face to face with Inu Yasha and Miroku. "What do we have here, a little sickling and her tow puppies?"

Kagome stared at him, 'I HATE him' she though to herself. 

"Are they realy my puppies, how so, I would like to know?"

"They follow you around everywhere don't they?"

"No, as a matter of fact they don't."  Kagome was getting REALY mad. 

"Fine, but you should be in bed, o were you just faking it, like you always do with HoJo."

'That's it' Sango and Koreal didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. Kagome glad that she had her gogo's on stuck her heel into Inu Yasha's foot, then as he was recovering she smashed his face into his hot fudge Sunday. She walked out before he could say any thing, Triumph creeped over her face as they got into the car.

~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~

A/N: Hey all, im sorry for taking so long this chapter is a little short so I could update sorry kids 


End file.
